Songs of the Heart
by LadeeBear
Summary: These are songs from the musical Jekyll and Hyde, but set to the DL ship. Please read and review.
1. Someone Like You

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Messer or Lindsay Monroe. More than that, I do not own the amazingness that is the musical _Jekyll and Hyde_ (I do, however, suggest that you all download it, because it is one of the best musicals to grace the planet). I don't own these lyrics either. **

**Author's Note:I want to continue these songfics (I have two other songs from the musical that I want to create into fics), but I want your opinion before I continue them. I know this one is a bit angsty, but the others would be more of romance. Please review if you like this, so I know whether or not to continue. Thank you everyone!**

_I peer through windows,  
Watch life go by,  
Dream of tomorrow,  
And wonder "why"?_

I sit, reviewing my evidence, and take a glance out the window. Great. It's raining. What better way to enhance the bitter mood that I am already in? I had watched him flirt with a pretty blonde girl outside yesterday, and it still bugged me. I don't know why…okay, maybe I do know why. But I couldn't like this guy—could I?

_The past is holding me,  
Keeping life at bay,  
I wander lost in yesterday,  
Wanting to fly -  
But scared to try._

I blow a strand of hair out of my eyes and catch him looking at me through the glass walls as he passes. Sheepishly, I bury myself once more in my work. I think that I am falling head over heels, and it scares me to death. I've been hurt in the past by people, by their failures, by their flaws. And yet, at the same time, I just want to take a leap, a plunge maybe…

_But if someone like you f__ound someone like me,  
Then suddenly nothing would ever be the same!_

_My heart would take wing,  
And I'd feel so alive -  
If someone like you f__ound me!_

Really, if he found me, I know everything would be alright. If he would sweep me off of my feet and carry all of my troubles away, while promising to take care of me. Maybe I don't want a boyfriend, or a fiancée, or a husband…maybe I just want a savior.

_So many secrets I've longed to share!  
All I have needed Is someone there,_

_To help me see a world I've never seen before -  
A love to open every door,  
To set me free,  
So I can soar!_

Someone please set me free from these chains. I look up from the evidence, and from my disheveled thoughts as he enters the room. My heart does somersault and he puts a hand on my shoulder. "Hey, Montana, you okay?" _Set me free please_, I silently beg of him. "Yeah, alright, just busy."

_If someone like you found someone like me,  
Then suddenly nothing would ever be the same!_

_There'd be a new way to live,  
A new life to love,  
If someone like you found me!_

God, why can't I do anything right when he is around? He looks at me with concerned eyes, and I can tell that he cares. Or maybe it is just an illusion, a figment of my over-active imagination. But I see something in his eyes, and he breaks me. I feel a tear fall from my eyes and hastily try and wipe it away with my sleeve. "Hey there Montana; it's alright," he says, kneeling down to where I am seated. He cups my face in his hands and gently wipes the tears from my face. I sniffle, probably the most unattractive thing that I can do.

_Oh, if someone like you found someone like me,  
Then suddenly nothing would ever be the same!_

My life wouldn't be the same without him. If someone like him found me, I would be alright. If someone like him would take my broken heart and cradle it in his hands, everything would be alright again. He soothes me with his voice and draws me into his embrace.

_My heart would take wing,  
And I'd feel so alive -  
If someone like you loved me.  
Loved me.  
Loved me._

What if I fell in love with him? What if he loved me? My life would never be the same again.


	2. A New Life

**Thank you for your interest in these song fics! I really enjoy using the songs to form stories. Anyway, the last song, in case you were wondering, was called "Someone Like You." This one is called "A New Life". Ironically enough, both are sung by the same character in the musical (Lucy), and the version that I have of the CD has Linda Eder as that character. (Again, go download if you like the lyrics, because you will love the song!) On the up side, apart from the actual writing of this story, I DO own a character: Anna. Do not steal her, but if you want to know more about her, check out the WiP "Stories of the Past". Oh, read and comment please! Thank you all!**

_A new life -  
What I wouldn't give to have a new life.  
One thing I have learned as I go through life:  
Nothing is for free along the way!_

I looked up from my pile of work to find Anna grinning like a Cheshire cat. I rubbed my temples and asked her what she was doing. "Just playing one of the best songs in the entire world," she stated, turning up her iPod a little bit louder for me to listen.

_A new start -  
That's the thing I need,  
To give me new heart -  
Half a chance in life to find a new part,  
Just a simple role that I can play._

"And what musical is this?" I asked her, pretending to not be interested at all. "Jekyll and Hyde," she said with a broad smile. "But if you don't appreciate my music, I suppose I will just have to take it somewhere else," she said, turning her back. I groaned. "Alright, stay, but keep it at a normal level." Anna smiled, and I could see Danny peering curiously from the doorframe. "You're having a party and didn't invite me?" he asks sitting next to Anna at the table. I roll my eyes at him, but can't suppress a smile.

_A new hope -  
Something to convince me to renew hope,  
A new day, bright enough to help me find my way._

I listen to the voice of Linda Eder, and put down my pen. Even Danny seems to be listening to the music. I almost snort from laughter. I wonder if he realizes that he is listening to a musical. But the next words begin to consume me.

_A new chance -  
One that maybe hasa__ touch of romance.  
Where can it be, the chance for me?_

I came to New York City to escape my normal country girl life. I wanted adventure, and a faster-paced lifestyle. I wanted to feel the rush of the city life. And, like Linda Eder was singing about; I wanted a new life, a new start. And I wonder now, where is the romance for me? Where is Prince Charming when you need him? I look at Danny, out of reflex, and I can tell that he is genuinely interested in the song.

_A new dream -  
I have one I know that very few dream,  
I would like to see that overdue dream -  
Even though it never may come true.  
_

I couldn't help but think about how fitting the lyrics were to my own life. I had the same heartaches and heartbreaks like every girl had. I believe that my dream was overdue. It was my time to have a wonderful life, wasn't it? And even if it didn't come true, I could at least dream, right?

_A new love -  
Though I know there's no such thing as true love -  
Even so, although I never knew love,  
Still I feel that one dream is my due._

I bite my lip. I have never fallen in love. I think that once upon a time, I believed that what I felt was love, but when it came down to it; I really was never in love. Was there true love out there? Was it true that two people could honestly fall head-over-heels for each other? Again, I look at Danny and this time I caught him looking back at me. There was a distinct twinkle in his eyes. I felt like someone had compressed the air out of my lungs. Danny seems to have that kind of effect on me. So, instead of thinking about him, I turn my attention to the key change in the song.

_A new world -  
This one thing I want to ask of you, world -  
Once! - Before it's time to say adieu, world!  
One sweet chance to prove the cynics wrong!_

I smile at the words of this song. I might have to ask Anna to burn me a CD of the musical if all of the songs are this good. I feel like I am Linda's character…whoever that might be. But this woman obviously wants a new start, she wants to break free and have a purpose. She wants to fly, and I can relate to her.

_A new life -  
More and more, I'm sure,  
As I go through life,  
Just to play the game ,  
And to pursue life -  
Just to share its pleasures,  
And belong! -_

Anna smiles and mouths 'The best part is coming up'. Already though, I think that the song is quite amazing. Danny isn't even being cynical or sarcastic for once—he is actually enjoying the music, and he sits back in his chair, soaking in the words. I can't help but wonder what he is thinking of.

_That's what I've been here for,  
All along!  
Each day'sa brand new life!_

The song's conclusion was one of sheer awesomeness. I resist the urge to gawk at the vocalist's ability to control her voice at higher notes. Danny raises his eyebrows at the end. "Woah. Not to shabby, eh Montana?" he asks with a smile. "Not at all," I say with a nod. "I told you that you'd love it," Anna says in a know-it-all voice. "And to think, Danny, _you_ just listened to a song from a musical." Danny shrugged and Anna laughed. The two of them got up from their chairs to leave, but as he headed out the door, Danny tossed a smile and a wink over his shoulder. _Each day's a brand new life, right?_ I think to myself with a smile. _I wonder what tomorrow's life will hold._


	3. Once Upon a Dream

**Thank you all for being so interested in these songfics. "Once Upon a Dream" is, in my opinion, one of the sweetest, simplest songs in _Jekyll and Hyde_, but I figured that it was a good song to use as a fic. Anyway, once again: I do not own anything in this fic except for the corny storyline. Everyone has been speculating about what Lindsay's "dark past" could be like, but truly, I think it could be a lot of different things combined together. Heartache and disappointment are dark things too, right? So, this is just one of the things I think she might have gone through. Anyway, you all know what to do: read and review! THANKS! D**

_When this all began,  
We knew there'd be a price..._

I pulled the photographs from a cardboard box that I had left collecting dust in a corner of my apartment. I was curious, I suppose, to find out what I had hidden in those boxes all these years. As it turned out, my entire past was hidden in those boxes. It was my price for coming to New York in the first place—I left my past far away in Montana, never believing that I would have to revisit it. But now, I pulled out picture after picture, sometimes smiling, sometimes on the verge of tears from what I saw.

_Once upon a dream,  
I was lost in love's embrace.  
There I found a perfect place,  
Once upon a dream._

I looked at a younger version of myself. There I was, in high school, caught up in a simple, sweet romance, one that I believed was love. Was his name Brett? Or was it Brent? Or was it something completely different from those names? All I remember was wearing his class ring around my neck like a diamond, a treasure, a trophy. It all seemed so long ago that I believed in true love. I can't say for sure if I believe in it even now. But my life was seemingly perfect back then, I guess, and I was living a dream.

_Once there was a time,  
Like no other time before,  
Hope was still an open door,  
Once upon a dream._

I pull out a picture of myself on prom night, and smile. My dress was an emerald color, and I recall my best friend's pleas to buy it. In the end, I did. I went with my boyfriend at the time. Blissful, I remember. I take a sip now from my coffee mug. What happened? I was in love back then—wasn't I? I remember feeling butterflies in my stomach when he pulled me close to dance. And then everything went downhill from there, somehow.

_And I was unafraid,  
The dream was so exciting!  
But now I see it fade.  
And I am here alone!_

I can't remember what the fight was about, but something altered our relationship, something important. I dig through more pictures, finding him absent in all of the rest. He had walked out of my life when I needed him most. He didn't call, didn't write, and didn't even acknowledge my existence. I remember crying at night into my pillow. He was my first heartache. And now look at me—alone.

_Once upon a dream,  
You were heaven-sent to me,  
Was it never meant to be?  
Was it just a dream?_

Was this it? It was over just like that? Had I slammed the door shut right in the face of love? Was love really still trying to find me? Or had it disappeared long ago with that heartache? Maybe I had just closed myself off to the feelings, trying to ignore the signs that I was falling in love. I don't understand now—could he be the one for me?

_Could we begin again?_

I heard a knock at the door and furiously wiped my nose on the nearest tissue. I pulled myself up from the boxes of memories on the floor to answer whoever it was. It was him. Not the heartache, not the fear, not the lost memory. This one wasn't the one who broke my heart, and yet I still closed myself off to him as if he was. I look into his eyes, and wonder if I could fall in love again. I couldn't risk my heart being broken, because in my life, along with love there always came heartache and fear. But he embraces me and I can feel the warmth of his body spread through mine. Maybe he was warming my heart. He pulls me away from him, and looks into my eyes. "Let's talk Montana."

_Once upon a dream._


	4. In His Eyes

**You all really need to download this song. Seriously, if you do not download anything else, download this duet: "In His Eyes". Sorry that this chapter is kind of angsty, but I wrote it on a whim. Once again, I do not own any part of these lyrics, these people (with the exception of Anna. Steal her and die), and only own the corny plotline. But feel free to comment please! I think I am running out of songfics for this musical. There may be one more called "Sympathy, Tenderness", but if not, this is the last one!**

_I sit and watch the rain,  
And see my tears run down the windowpane.  
I sit and watch the sky.  
And I can hear it breathe a sigh._

It was one of those dreary New York days as I sat in my apartment, being thankful for some time alone to think. I wanted to talk to him, wanted to continue our conversation from the day before, but it was confusing to me. I needed time to think about him, think about us. Could there ever be an us? All I knew was that now, thinking of my past, my mistakes, my regrets, I was crying into my couch pillow with no one there to comfort me. I didn't want anyone to see this side of me, especially him.

_I think of him, h__ow we were._

I quieted her tears long enough to think of him, and what had happened over the past year. How I had gone from the "new girl" to someone whom he trusted. How I had initially thought him to be a player, someone whose only purpose was to annoy me. But now, oh now I saw him in a different light, and it scared me. The thoughts that raced through my mind petrified me. How could someone like him ever fall for someone like me?

_And when I think of him,  
Then I remember.  
Remember..._

But I replayed the moments where our arms touched; the moment where he carried me across a rooftop just so that I could test an experiment; the nickname that he called me by; the sympathy that I felt as I saw him break down; the smile that made me grow weak in the knees; but most of all, his eyes. His eyes were everything to me.

_In his eyes I can see Where my heart longs to be.  
In his eyes I see a gentle glow,  
And that's where I'll be safe, I know!_

I felt that when I looked into his eyes, all of my fears would vanish. Suddenly, I would find herself lost in a gaze, not knowing what was happening or where I was, but knowing that I wanted to stay there forever.

_Safe in his arms, close to his heart,  
But I don't know quite where to start..._

Where do I start? I think to myself. I feel safe in his embrace, in his arms, warm, safe, protected, loved.

_By looking in his eyes,  
Will I see beyond tomorrow? By looking in his eyes,  
Will I see beyond the sorrow that I feel?_

I shouldn't have borrowed Anna's CD, I think to myself. My tears were sliding down my cheeks. This song is too perfect for me, for my feelings. When I look into his eyes, I feel myself begin to change. I don't see my failures, my faults. All I can see is him, and I know that I will be alright.

_Will his eyes reveal to me promises or lies?  
But he can't conceal from me the love in his eyes!_

Was that what it was? Was there love in his eyes? Was that why she was drawn so much to him? Because of the love that radiated from his blue eyes? I curled up on the couch and drew my knees up to my chest, hugging them.

_I know their every look,  
His eyes!  
They're like an open book,  
His eyes! But most of all the look That hypnotized me!_

I knew every look of his eyes, when he was hurt, angry, annoyed, impressed, excited, thoughtful, sad—I knew it all. Every time he looked at me, I knew what he was feeling. It was true. I was hypnotized by his looks, not his physical features, per se, but by his eyes, by everything that I saw in them.

_If I'm wise,  
I will walk away, and gladly..._

I knew that if I was truly wise, I would have given up a long time ago. I would have backed away from any chance of a relationship with Danny Messer, because it might end in a broken heart. But now, I wasn't so sure. What if I left the door open too long? Would it be open later on when I wanted it to be? Or would it be closed?

_But, sadly,  
I'm not wise,  
It's hard to talk away the mem'ries that you prize!_

I suppose that I am not a very wise person, then, for I picked up the phone and dialed a number, waiting for an answer on the other line. There was no answer. I couldn't leave a message.

_Love is worth forgiving for! Now I realize -  
Everything worth living for Is there, in his eyes!_

What would say, even if I left a message? "Hello, I think I am in love with you. Can we talk about it?" Sure, I scoffed to myself. Sure, that would really work. I hear a knock at my door, knowing that it's Stella, visiting me because we're going to lunch. But I'll tell her that I don't feel up to it. Because, really, I don't feel like doing much.

_Love is worth forgiving for!  
Now I realize –_

I open the door to see Stella standing there, ready to embrace me. How she knows, I don't care. I just wanted to feel someone supporting me. She pulls me back, looking at me from behind sympathetic eyes. Then she steps aside, and I let out a gasp. He's behind her. I feel my lip quiver, ready for another onslaught of tears, more crying because of him. He doesn't move for a moment, and then all of the sudden, I feel the world around me begin to slow down as he looks in my eyes. I read the look in his eyes. What is he telling me? I nearly break down in another wave of tears when I realize what it is: "I love you." That is what his eyes are telling me, and that is what his lips tell me as they meet mine.

_Everything worth living for is there, in his eyes!_


End file.
